


Hey Jude

by cinder1013



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Karaoke, M/M, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least someone can sing. </p>
<p>Post AngelTS episode 2x01 Judgement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

"Mandy? Mandy?" his lover asked.

"I...I think it's pretty," Angel stammered for the second time that night, wondering if it was possible for a vampire to blush.

"I never figured you for a closet Barry Manilow fan."

"Is this a problem?" he growled.

"It depends. Am I ever, ever going to be subjected to it again?"

Cordelia nodded along enthusiastically. "You were like way bad."

"Thanks."

"Sure." She smiled. "At least I'm honest, unlike some people."

Angel grimaced, thinking back to a certain night at the theatre. "I can't promise anything, but I will make it my mission in life to never have to sing in public again."

"I think that's a good thing."

"Thanks for the support."

"Don't mention it." Wesley turned his lanky body around and stalked out. Angel wasn't sure what had just happened. Was Wesley more offended by his singing or his music choice? Did it matter? He was sort of short on time and had someone to save... He raced off into the night.

[ONE WEEK LATER]

Wesley, Angel, Cordelia and Gunn all sat at a table together at the kareokee bar. "One of us has to do it," Angel was saying. "That little girl is going to stay lost as long as we're just bumbling around in the dark. We need a location. Who's it gonna be? Cordelia?"

"Oh, it is so not me. I...singing in public gives me wrinkles. Really."

Angel sighed. "Gunn?"

"Sing in public? Why don't you do it yourself, man?"

"Spoken like a man who has never seen it before," Wesley muttered. He leaned across the table. "Not that I don't love you, Angel, but you can't sing."

"I know that."

"Good." Wesley stood and approached the MC. Cordelia, Angel and Gunn were fairly gaping at him. After a bit he came back and finished his whiskey in one gulp. "Might as well give it a try, right?"

"You don't have to do this, Wes," Angel told him.

"I will do anything not to hear Barry Manilow again, even take the stage myself."

"Wasn't that beautiful, folks?" The MC was saying. "Now," he held out his hand for Wesley, "we have an ex-watcher from the HellMouth with a word for a brother."

Wesley took the mike. Cordy winced in advance. Angel started trying out consoling, it wasn't so bad, grins. Gunn adopted stoic face #2, 'no, I don't know these guys and I have no idea how they got to my table.' Wesley sang "Hey Jude." He was good. He wasn't just good, he was great. Three collective jaws dropped.

Wes finished and left the stage. Several minutes later he walked up to the table. "3rd and Elm."

"What?" Angel asked.

"There's a house on 3rd and Elm. She's in the basement there." He smiled. "Didn't go too badly, did it?"

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing?" Cordy enthused.

"I can't really." Wesley stepped back. "I mean, I can sing better than Angel, but obviously that isn't hard." He smiled shyly. "It really wasn't that good. I hit several wrong notes that I heard."

"It was good, Wes. It was really good." Angel rubbed the back of his neck. "3rd and Elm then?"

"I'm driving," Gunn announced.

"Shotgun," Cordelia called.

Angel groaned.

Wesley smiled. "Think of it this way," he murmured. "We get to ride in the back seat." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Angel smiled and pulled Wesley close, following Cordelia and Gunn out of the club. "Beatles, huh?"

"British invasion was a boon to the world. You Yanks have no idea how awful it would have been without us."

"I'm Irish."

"There you go."

"Next time how about "Don't Let the Sun Catch You Crying"?"

Wesley stopped and turned to him. "Don't get me wrong, Angel, you're a wonderful person...er, vampire, but your taste in music is atrocious."

"Is that a no?"

"That's a no." He slid into the back seat of the car. "You know, for someone who broods so much you sure listen to the most candy-coated shlock I have ever heard. You'd think that after all this time you'd have developed better taste. Even the operas you listen to are corny. I had to take Gunn to Wozek last week."

"That thing rocked," Gunn offered from the front seat. "I mean, after Wesley translated it. And the singing was good. Are you that bad, man? Cordelia said they were climbing the walls. She said mating cats were an improvement."

Angel sighed, slouching down in the seat. When would they ever leave him alone. It was going to be a very, very long night.


End file.
